


Walk Of Shame

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: James and Teddy reflect on the night before





	

If there was one thing James was good at, it was Morning Afters. He’d done the ‘walk of shame’ so many times that he was considering renaming it after himself. 

This morning was different, though. This morning, James was wondering what the _fuck_ he was going to do. Because he’d just slept with his housemate. And how the hell were you supposed to escape when you lived in the same damn place? When your walk of shame would be ten yards to the bedroom next door? 

Worse, what were you supposed to do when you didn’t even want to leave?

***

 

Teddy glanced over at the body lying next to him. He knew damn well James was awake – had been for about five minutes, if the sudden cessation of cute snuffling noises was anything to go by.

Did he regret last night? He hadn’t seemed at the time to have too many objections to being fucked through the mattress – several times over. And Teddy knew that James had slept with dozens of people in the past. He hadn’t thought James would be bothered by waking up in Teddy’s bed rather than his own.

Bugger it, had Teddy messed it all up?


End file.
